St George Australia
St. George Australia is the fourteenth mission in Syphon Filter 3. It continues where the last mission left off. In this mission, Lian Xing must find and assassinate Commander Silvers before he kills the test subjects. She must also save and cure six Aborigine guinea pigs with the antidote. After rescuing the test subjects, Lian must steal a truck to head to the LZ point and then eliminate the Consortium soldiers surrounding her helicopter. Plot Mission Briefing Australia: Yuendumu Village After capturing Dr. Elsa Weissenger, Lian discovers that the consortium has been testing different strains of the virus on the local population of aborigines. Lian forces Weissenger to synthesize the vaccine so that Lian can help as many of the nearby villagers as she can. But Commander Silvers is on an accelerated timetable. Under orders from Mara Aramov, he is to shut down the entire operation, killing not only the aborigines, but the entire medical staff. Lian knows that she can't let herself be seen by the compound guards until she eliminates Silvers, or many innocents will die. Storyline Lian Xing has managed to capture Dr. Elsa Weissinger and force her to synthesize the antidote for the remaining test subjects in Yuendumu village. While Lian flies the chopper towards Yuendumu, Weissinger synthesizes the antidote, using the materials Lian retrieved for her in the Consortium viral testing compound. Lian radios Maggie Powers of MI6 that LZ is coming up to which Powers responds that there is a secluded hill south of their position and tells Lian to set the chopper down there. Since Lian sabotaged the communications dish in the compound, Consortium forces won’t know they are coming. Lian asks Weissinger if the antidotes are ready, to which Weissinger confirms and informs her that there are test subjects that are still alive. But Weissinger suspects that Silvers (a Consortium commander under Mara Aramov) will soon be rounding them up for execution and tells Lian to administer each of the test subjects with an injection and tell them to get out of there. Upon landing, Weissinger gives Lian a data disc containing all the information she has on the Consortium and the Syphon Filter virus. She reasons that if Mara Aramov is going to betray her, she will have no qualms in betraying her. Weissinger further mentions that if something happens to her, she wants to make sure something happens to them. Lian then radios Powers if she is monitoring the village, to which Powers responds that she is on it and that she is detecting no unusual activity in the village. Powers tells Lian to operate the mission covertly otherwise Silvers will order the execution of the test subjects on the spot. Weissinger stays behind in the helicopter while Lian proceeds to the village. When Lian reaches the outskirts of the village, Powers radios her that Silvers is currently lining up the Aborigine test subjects for execution and that Lian must get to them quickly and take Silvers out before it’s too late. Lian eventually finds Silvers and his bodyguard in the village, preparing to execute the two Aborigine test subjects under his direct custody. She assassinates both Silvers and his bodyguard, and then proceeds to save and cure the two test subjects, who thank her and escape the village safely. Lian then goes to save and cure the four remaining test subjects throughout the village, all of whom also escape the village safely. After Lian saves the last of the test subjects, Powers radios her that there is a small Consortium force heading towards her location and that they seem to be closing in on her chopper. Fearing that they found Weissinger, Lian radios Powers that she is heading there now and that she is going to steal a truck and try to find them there. Lian proceeds to steal an abandoned truck and use it to go to her helicopter. She finds and eliminates the Consortium soldiers surrounding her helicopter, with Weissinger nowhere to be seen. When she goes aboard the helicopter, Lian reports to Powers that Weissinger is gone and asks her to track her. Powers is unable to and replies that there are more Consortium reinforcements on the way to her position, making it difficult to track Weissinger. Lian responds that Weissinger left her a disc earlier that should contain all the data they need on the Consortium and the Syphon Filter virus. As she prepares to fly the helicopter, Lian asks Powers to radio Gabriel Logan that she is heading towards Washington D.C., where he is currently testifying with Vince Hadden. She also radios Powers that she will relay the data on Weissinger’s disc en route to Washington D.C. and that Lawrence Mujari can start downloading it in about 20 minutes, to which Powers acknowledges and notifies Lian that relay satellite is ready to go. Lian then flies the helicopter out of the area before Consortium forces arrive. Walkthrough This is the very first stealth mission in the game, so stay out of the sight of all the guards otherwise you'll fail the mission. Use silenced weapons and headshots to kill guards from a distance; use your knife if you prefer close-quarters. Just to let everyone know, I'll try my best to tell you where to find each Aborigine but the level is very similar in design and easy to get lost trying to figure out where to go. Check all the buildings in this area as 4 of the 6 Aborigines are hiding in them. If you come across an area that still has a guard standing, that indicates you haven't been there yet, (kill every guard you see) so be sure to check those areas. From where you start, take the Flak Jacket from the box if you need it. Head forwards a bit and snipe the guard in the tower on the left, head forwards a bit more sniping any guards you see on your radar. Head down the left side of the truck in front of you and a little ways ahead you should see a small structure where the 1st Aborigine is visible, take out the guard patrolling the perimeter of the structure and give the cure to the Aborigine. From here, head outside the structure and turn right and go around the corner. Keep going in the direction you're facing and sniper any guards that appear on your radar. Continue until you reach a sniper tower with a spotlight, take cover behind a crate and snipe the soldier on the tower. From the direction you are facing the tower, turn left and head down here until you see what appears to be a smoking mine entrance, go down here to cure the 2nd Aborigine. From the entrance of the smoking mine, (facing away from it) head right. On your right a bit down this ways you'll see two soldiers guarding the 3rd & 4th Aborigines. Activate Sniper View and wait until the two soldier's heads are parallel to each other, (one is walking and the other is still, wait until you line up their heads in your shot to take them out with a single bullet). Cure the two Aborigines afterwards. From where you entered this area, head right until you see the 5th Aborigine in a building, cure him. Head back to the smoking mine and from the position of looking out of it, head right and head all the way to the other side, the last Aborigine is in a building on the other side. After that, head back to where you started the level, (check map if you need help finding it) and press Action to steal the truck there. Once a small cut-scene takes over kill all the guards surrounding the helicopter and the mission will end. Characters * Lian Xing (Player) * Maggie Powers (voice) * Aborigine test subjects (allies, hostages) ** Japaljami ** Wubugwubuk ** Kakkerlak ** Yubongu ** Potyarre ** Djakapurra * Consortium soldiers (enemies) ** Silvers (commander, must be killed) ** Mara Aramov (mentioned in the cutscene) * Dr. Elsa Weissinger (cutscenes) * Gabriel Logan (mentioned in the cutscene) * Lawrence Mujari (mentioned in the cutscene) Unlockable * Rhoemer's Fortress map - Complete the mission without being seen/detected, except in the very last part of the mission where Lian must eliminate the Consortium soldiers surrounding her helicopter. If this is done successfully, Lian will say "got it" when she steals the truck. Trivia * Because Commander Silvers is supposed to be killed in this mission, the player will trigger a mission failure should he die in the mission 'Militia Compound'. Category:Syphon Filter 3 Missions